Ryder-Unique Relationship
The Ryder-Unique Relationship (also known as the Katie-Ryder Relationship) is the relationship between the William McKinley High School sophomore students, Ryder Lynn, and the mysterious online girl named Katie, whom Ryder met online, only to discover that her true identity is Unique. As Katie-Ryder, they are commonly known as Ratie. As Ryder-Unique, they are known as Rydique. Overview - Unique Season Four Naked In this episode, Ryder and Unique both share moments together during New Directions' performance of This Is the New Year, Unique can be seen thrusting as Ryder jumps to it, and they both perform a line together, "We are the voices of the underground." Feud Ryder and Unique share a feud together as Unique confronts Ryder about the fact that he kissed Marley, calling him a poser and telling him to stay away from their relationship. When Ryder responds by saying that "It's none of his business, dude," Unique becomes infuriated and calls herself a proud, black woman and pushes him after he calls her a dude again. This is when Katie starts to get involved when she suggests that they perofrm a duel since they don't connect well. They both perform The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, ''giving each other angry glances throughout the whole performance, and during the end, Blaine tries to make them compromise and shake hands. Unique agrees to but tells Ryder to say that she's a girl but Ryder finds himself confused for Unique's gender, telling him he doesn't know if he's a girl or a boy or not. Unique angrily replies, "''It doesn't matter what you think, you don't get to decide for me" and storms out of the choir room. Later on, Ryder decides to apologize to Unique, but when she cries and explains what had happened to her when girls started to follow her and tease her on the way home, Ryder develops sympathy. This begins the start of a friendship as he and Unique share positive interactions during the Closer ''performance by New Directions. Shooting Star When a school shooting occurs, Ryder can be seen comforting Unique near an empty space to hide, wrapping his arm around her as she cries. It is later mentioned that Ryder doesn't think that Unique is Katie because her ringtone is "''Bootylicious." Sweet Dreams In this episode, Ryder and Unique sing a line together during the Outcast performance, and while they are both on the stage, they give each other glances, and Unique winks at him. All or Nothing In the finale, Ryder is infuriated when he finds out believably that Marley is Katie; however, it turns out that Marley was covering for Unique, who walks to him in the hallway revealing herself as Katie and the catfish. Ryder, at first, is seen confused by this, not believing that it's her. During a flashback, Unique reveals that Ryder began to say things to her that made the situation deep. Unique reveals that the reason why she did it was because she liked him and all of the jokes and banter was all Unique, telling him that he can punch her. Ryder is seen in disdain as she tries to tell him that she didn't mean to hurt him in any way, and she didn't want anything to interfere with what they had. Ryder states that they never had anything and he wouldn't punch her in the face, but he would never speak to her again and walks away sullen. Meanwhile, Ryder decides to perform at Regionals, but says that he's only mad at one person and Unique looks heartbroken. However, during the performances, Unique and Ryder share glances at each other, but quickly looking back. When they are announced the winners of Regionals, they give each other a hug, but pull back looking at each other and quickly look away. Season Five Love Love Love When Mr. Schuester reveals that they will be doing the Beatles, Kitty makes a remark about Ryder being catfished by Unique, whom can be seen rolling her eyes. Although Unique can be seen cheering with the rest of the girls while Ryder performs I Saw Her Standing There with the other boys, the two do not have any type of interaction whatsoever in this episode. Overview - Katie Season Four Feud Ryder is seen chatting with a girl on the Internet who goes by "Katie_xoxo." They give each other questions to answer and find out they like the same things. She ask Ryder if school was interesting, and then it is shown a flash-back of Unique calling Ryder a poser, and that he shouldn't have gotten in the middle of Jake and Marley's relationship. Ryder tells Unique "It's none of your business '''dude'," which gets Unique angry causing her to yell more at Ryder who can't seem to accept Uniq ue as a girl. Katie suggests for him to have a duel with Unique since they can't seem to get along. At the end of the episode we see Ryder chatting with Katie again, she ask if everything worked out, and then proceed to ask Ryder if he was still into Marley, to which he replied "''I think I'm finally moving on." He asks her if they can meet, and she doesn't message back, but we hear someone else typing, as Ryder begins to look around to see if she is there. Ryder looks back at his computer and Katie suddenly goes offline, which leaves Ryder worried and confused. Shooting Star Ryder talks with Jake about Katie, he tells him that he saw her during an exam. Later, he finds Katie and takes her to the choir room to sing her Your Song. She's confused when he's finished because she's wondering why her and not someone else. Ryder explains and shows her all of their conversations, and she reveals her name is not "Katie" and it's Marissa. Marissa tells him that he's been catfished since her picture was used by someone else to create a fake identity. He chases down Marley and Jake, and accuses both of them pretending to be Katie to get back at him for what he did. Both of them deny it, and Marley asks him if he wants to talk about this. Ryder says no and storms off angrily. He receives a text from Katie, saying she's sorry for lying and everything. She says she'll explain everything at 3:30 outside the choir room tomorrow. During the supposed school shooting, he starts to panic and calls Katie, but a phone in the choir room starts to ring. He eventually hangs up when there's no answer, discovering that Katie is someone of the Glee Club. Ryder asks Kitty if she's Katie. She responds with no and the two of them dating would be just gross. When she leaves, Jake says she's been cool lately so it couldn't have been her. Ryder answers saying he'll find out at 3:30. He stands outside the choir at the time, where only Sue Sylvester walks by. When he asks her why she isn't going to write him up her answer is she's fired so she can't. He texts Katie asking where she is with no response. He runs to the auditorium to sing Say with the rest of the New Directions. Lights Out In the episode Lights Out, Ryder tells everyone that he was molested when he was younger. He wants to tell them first before Katie tells them, due to the fact that he doesn't know her identity. When he and Kitty grow closer, Kitty attempts to ask him out again, but he's still searching for Katie and he types to her on the computer, which makes Kitty upset. All or Nothing In All or Nothing, Ryder prepares to find who Katie is and threatens not to perform at Regionals. They continue to text but now he's getting infuriated. During an attempt to practice for Regionals, Ryder confronts the Glee Club in a violent manner, causing Marley to cover for the catfish to preserve peace within the club. But despite the cover-up, Unique later comes forward as the real cat fish. Ryder ends their friendship, saying that he won't speak to her again. Songs Duets Season Four: Tumblr_mjozy6Qt0x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Feud) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Your Song'' by Elton John. Sung by Ryder. (Shooting Star) *''Say'' by John Mayer. Sung by New Directions. (Shooting Star) Gallery FeudCap5.png Socute!ryder.png 18 Shooting Star.mp4 snapshot 05.41 -2013.04.12 13.52.45-.jpg Tumblr ml4imvoSbQ1s59zyso2 r2 250.gif Tumblr ml4imvoSbQ1s59zyso5 r2 250.gif Tumblr ml4imvoSbQ1s59zyso1 r2 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.28.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.32.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 12.55.09.png.jpg Rynique.gif RydiqueScreencap.png The bitch is back / Dress you up.jpg Rynique57532348.png tumblr_mmnqfdr8SZ1r5yktlo1_250.gif tumblr_mmnqfdr8SZ1r5yktlo2_250.gif tumblr_mmnqfdr8SZ1r5yktlo3_250.gif tumblr_mmnqfdr8SZ1r5yktlo4_250.gif tumblr_mmnqfdr8SZ1r5yktlo5_250.gif tumblr_mk4upgIZh51s51aexo3_250.gif tumblr_mk4upgIZh51s51aexo4_250.gif tumblr_mk4upgIZh51s51aexo5_250.gif tumblr_mk4upgIZh51s51aexo6_250.gif tumblr_mk4wl9t8Rv1s51aexo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk4wl9t8Rv1s51aexo2_250.gif tumblr_mmm9pl1S1H1r7lepzo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmm9pl1S1H1r7lepzo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmm9pl1S1H1r7lepzo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmm9pl1S1H1r7lepzo6_r1_250.gif Rydique.jpg 416GLEEEp416Sc24120--1962961718285332819.jpg new-ya-unique-ryder.jpg ryder :).png tumblr_mn7whyMRUD1s5o51ro3_250.gif tumblr_mn7u0vZHsg1sn67z0o1_500.png tumblr_ms0oqfV7za1qz8eteo1_250.gif tumblr_ms0oqfV7za1qz8eteo3_250.gif tumblr_mtarrsK7Od1s9xdd7o1_500.png tumblr_mtwk7teEvV1sprwuqo1_500.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships